1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid discharge apparatus, there is known an ink jet printer which forms an image by discharging ink (one type of liquid) from a head. In such a printer, an ink supply path is provided where ink is supplied from an ink tank which retains ink to a head. In addition, as such a printer, a printer is known which uses an ink (referred to below as a sedimentary ink) which includes a sedimentary substance such as a white ink (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-160749).